zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bonding Over A New Year
It´s time for the last day of this year, New Year´s Eve Almost like a new day is starting for me and my bunny wife We´re not going anywhere tonight, just staying here in Bunnyburrow It´s enough for us to enjoy the sight of the fireworks from our window Yesterday we were at a ball, but now we´re just in home together With you, Judy, I get to see the start of a new year As the midnight gets closer, the two of us head to the balcony of our house It´s in the second floor, offering a good view to the nearby countryside All I see now is snowy fields and fireworks, all in magnificent colors Such a marvelous sight, but nowhere near as beautiful as you, Carrots In your lovely pink dress and holding a glass of wine, you lean closely against the balcony With my own eyes, I´m currently seeing the embodiment of beauty Years pass, and this married life is still as wonderful as it was from the start You have everything it takes to be worthy of my heart Turning me into a better person and winning my love too eventually One could say you tamed the beast in a way I too join you in the balcony, waiting for the right moment When the year changes, it´s time to share a toast Even though it´s winter here, neither of us feels all that cold I take a closer look at the moon and the fireworks while holding my beloved They look great, shining even brighter on the sky than the stars themselves Of all of them, my favorites are those which are purple like your shiny eyes Despite the cold here, the mere touch of your paw fills me with such warmth Draping my paw around your ears, I pull you closer to me as I can feel your breath Then, it´s 0.00 o´clock as the big moment finally arrives The fireworks get more intense while the year changes We share a toast and I wish a happy New Year to my love And to top it off, I give a sweet kiss to such a darling doe It´s been the third new year together that we`ve seen so far I can´t wait to witness the fourth one with you in the future Before going to sleep, we still celebrate the occasion in a way we like the best Which is simply by cuddling by the fireside in natural state There I am, petting your fluffy and soft winter coat as the embrace tightens I feel like I´m in nirvana every time we´re close together like this You lick my paw affectionately while looking sultrily at my face Followed by scratching my ear and a nice dose of bunny kisses We´re still just as much in love as we were when getting married No other woman is as caring, faithful or kind I don´t know what this new year has in store for either of us But I have a feeling it will have its fair share of moments like this A perfect way to end this year for me, canoodling with my doe The sound of the fireworks calms down, as the rest of the night is calm and quiet Peace fills our little house, where we still keep on kissing snugly For the first night of this year, I couldn´t feel more happy It´s yet another holiday I spent in the best way here with my dear Having a good time bonding over a new year. Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:New Year's stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love poetry Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories